The girl with a shadow in her backpack
by SakaraMousyxXx
Summary: This girl, Indigo, has a shadow living in her backpack letting her get to places. She has an evil side that formed the shadow. So she helps her friends, Daisuke.. and more. But is there history behind the shadow?


Tee Hee Hee Hope you like this story! -Does the Nutcracker away.-

SorryI am learning dance...oo; Anyways! ' Read the story

Summary:

Well I suck at summaries so I will just umm say... A new girl with a shadow living inside her. That is her evil side mwahahah >) Well umm she fell from a plane and ummm is now living in japan till' she get's out of their which will be when or ever?Romance and... VIOLENCE woo

**DNAngel**

**_Part One:_**

The girl snapped her fingers to the beat of Simon and Milo. (Old CD but I love them) She always sang the part of Minnie perfectly. Anyways, as the plane she was on started vibrating she opend one eye. 'Strange' She thought and looked at the people giving everyone strange looks. "Heh." She said and smiled closing her eyes and the plane vibrated again. "Ok what the hell." She said and turned off her CD player. Now everyone started screaming. "UGH!" She said covering her ears as the plane did continueous vibrations that weren't a good sign. She looked out her window and saw smoke coming out of the engine. Her eyes widend and everyone was screaming holding onto something and holding onto their children. "Heh.. Well I guess I must leave here.. I don't want to go to Germany anyways." the girl shruged and walked to the exit door everyone giving her a suicidal look. "See yall' later." She said and put her head phones on. She opend the lach to the door as the wind whipped across her face she jumped flipping about two times. She played one of her songs and did another flip as land was in view a smoke came from her backpack asa black shadowformed and wrapped around her and she disappeared. She reappeared in an alley way. "Thanks shadow." Shesaid and flipped a coin in the air and it also disappeard. A black shadow folded itself into the girls backpack. "Your welcome -Cough.- Indigo." a hissing voice said as the girl now named Indigo walked out of the alley way and into the busy streets of Japan. "Where are we?" Indigo asked her self as she turned in circles adapting to her newly surroundings. "Hey watch out!" She heard a boy and a girls voice yell. She turned to see a red head boy running and a brown haird girl on a bike. The girl rode around her and the boy jumped over her. Indigo was confused.

"Should I follow, Shadow?" Indigo asked the hissing voice spoke "Yess" Indigo smirked and started sprinting after them. As she saw them on a bridge looking up at something. "How are we going to get him down?" The girl asked and then the boy looked at the girl then to the windmills. "WIZ!" The boy yelled. "Ahem," Indigo started to get their attention. "Do you need help?" The boy and girl looked at Indigo and the girlsaid "You can't though! Wiz, a bunny, is on the windmill." Indigo smiled. "Oh but I can." Indigo said and then walked to the railing. "Don't do it!" The girl said and the boy was just staring gapped. Indigo inhaled as she stood on the railing, completely balanced. She squated down and exhaled as she sprung into the air and back flipped holding onto the windmill she got up and then looked at the scared bunny. "Wiz?" She asked and smirked. The bunny hissed as it saw a shadow behind her. She grunted and the shadow folded back into her backpack. Wiz looked at her strange and smiled as the wind pushed faster. "Look!" the girl said happily. The boy was still dumbfounded. The wind was to strong. "UGH!" Indigo said placing a hand infront of her eyes as she grabbed Wiz with the other and fell back. The boy's eyes widend.

* * *

_The Boy's POV_

(I will refure the boy as You' Ok? ) 

You saw the new girl losing her grip so she block the wind with her hand and grabbed wiz with the other one. She had nothing to grip so she fell back your eyes widend. 

**WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? Get her!**

You snapped out of a daze and narrowed your eyes. "Daisuke! What are you doing!" You heard riku say as you got on the rail and jumped off and caught the girl and you started falling but Riku grabbed your legs and she also was pulled over the rail.The three of you layed on the grass the new girl was knocked out as Riku looked at you. 

"Are you ok?" Riku asked you. Wiz climbed over the new girl and hissed at her backpack now trying to act like a dog and rip it open. 

"**Wiz**"You said but it wasn't you. Riku was just staring. Wiz turned around and jumped ontoYour shoulder. "Bye, Riku, Please make sure she is safe."You said and then Riku nodded just staring. You ran. 

* * *

**I'll see if I continue or not. Just review and I will continue! Thanks! -**


End file.
